leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Chatot (Pokémon)
|} Chatot (Japanese: ペラップ Perap) is a dual-type introduced in Generation IV. It is not known to evolve into or from any other Pokémon. Biology Chatot is an avian Pokémon similar to a parakeet. Its head is black and resembles an , while its black tail resembles a . It plumage is brightly colored with blue wings, a yellow chest and feet, a green stomach, and a pink, hooked beak and eyelids. Additionally, there is a ruff of white feathers around its neck. This Pokémon's tongue is similar to a human's, allowing it to imitate human speech. Chatot is also able to mimic the cries of other Pokémon, and uses this ability as a defense mechanism. Chatot uses the sounds it has learned and arranges them into its own melody, and flicks its tail to keep rhythm. Chatot is the only known Pokémon that learns . In the anime Major appearances Chatot was 's assistant at Wigglytuff's Guild in Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time & Darkness and Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Sky - Beyond Time & Darkness. He was one of the two Pokémon (the other being ) who kicked Team Razor Wind out of their guild. Other A Chatot appeared in Pokémon Ranger and the Temple of the Sea as The Phantom's pet. Nicknamed "Casey", it later abandoned him and sided with Jack Walker. Chatot made its main series debut in Strategy Tomorrow - Comedy Tonight, under the ownership of . It had a habit of flying away from Ada and traveling to a local hospital to entertain the children there. It was always seen outside its Poké Ball. A Chatot appeared in Pikachu's Island Adventure, where it, along with a and , assisted and his cronies in claiming an island and kicking out its current residents. As a result, Pikachu and his friends agreed to help the original resident Pokémon reclaim the island. A Chatot appeared in All Dressed Up With Somewhere To Go!, where it was the previous year's champion of the Pokémon Dress-Up Contest. It was revealed to have won that competition by singing like a and a . A Chatot, nicknamed "Buddy", appeared in Stealing the Conversation! as a partner of an Officer Jenny. In the episode, it was kidnapped by . Minor appearances Chatot debuted in Pikachu's Ocean Adventure. A flock of Chatot appeared in Following a Maiden's Voyage!. A 's Chatot appeared in Staging a Heroes' Welcome!, where it was participating in the Performance Stage of the Wallace Cup. A Chatot appeared in Kalos, Where Dreams and Adventures Begin!. A Chatot appeared in Going for the Gold!, under the ownership of an . A Chatot appeared in Diancie and the Cocoon of Destruction. A Chatot appeared in SM098, where it was seen on television during an episode of Alolan Detective Laki. It had been selected by George Charanpino to join Laki's team as a new partner for the show, as part of a change of format. Pokédex entries . It copies whatever sounds it hears and arranges them into its .}} .}} In the manga ]] ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga owns a Chatot nicknamed Chatler who often smacks Diamond's Munchlax on the head. He, like a parrot, is able to perfectly mimic human speech, which he makes a habit of (although he cannot understand what he is repeating). He first appeared in Stagestruck Starly. Multiple Chatot appeared in Choir Tournament at the Autumn Choir Tournament. In the Pokémon Pocket Monsters manga Chatot appears in the first chapter of . In the TCG Game data NPC appearances * : is 's assistant in the Wigglytuff Guild. Pokédex entries human words. If they gather, they all learn the same saying.}} |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations and Trade at Eterna Condominiums}} , , Trade at Eterna Condominiums}} |Sinnoh Sound|(Sinnoh Sound)}}}} }} |} |} (Hidden Grotto)}} |area= }} |} |} , Azure Bay}} , , and ( )}} |} |} |} |} In side games |area=Pueltown}} |area=Windy Prairie‎}} |area=PokéPark Entrance}} |area= , Forest Temple}} |} |} |area=Factory: Firebreathing Mountain}} |area=Magical Lake: Let's Sing a Song}} |} |} |area=Safari Jungle: Stage 3 }} |area=Rainbow Park: Stage 48}} |area=Silver Isles: Fragrant Tree (All Areas)}} |area=Area 02: Stage 03}} |} |} In events |Concert Chatot|Japanese|Japan|25|October 28 to December 10, 2006|link=List of local Japanese event Pokémon distributions in Generation IV#Concert Chatot}} |} Held items Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By |Agility|Psychic|Status|—|—|30}} |Air Cutter|Flying|Special|60|95|25||'}} |Boomburst|Normal|Special|140|100|10||'}} |Defog|Flying|Status|—|—|15}} |Encore|Normal|Status|—|100|5}} |Nasty Plot|Dark|Status|—|—|20}} |Night Shade|Ghost|Special|—|100|15}} |Sleep Talk|Normal|Status|—|—|10}} |Steel Wing|Steel|Physical|70|90|25}} |Supersonic|Normal|Status|—|55|20}} By tutoring -only moves Side game data |- |- |- |- |- |- , |special= , , }} |} Evolution Sprites Trivia * Prior to Generation VI, Chatot is the only Pokémon whose cry is not altered when it faints or is sent out with a status condition. * Despite having significantly higher Special Attack and Speed stats, Chatot awards EV points in Attack. * In Generation IV, a person in Eterna City will trade a Chatot in return for a , and the Chatot's nickname is Charap, a mixture of its English and Japanese names. If this Pokémon is traded to X or Y, the game will recognize the Chatot to be Japanese. * Chatot is the only non-Legendary Pokémon, barring , to be banned from Generation V's , likely owing to complications caused by Chatter. Origin Chatot closely resembles a , a kind of small parrot. It also resembles a . Its head looks like an , and its tail resembles a . Additionally, its white neck feathers resemble a collar. Name origin Chatot is a combination of and . Perap may be a combination of and . It may also derive from ぺらぺら perapera, which can mean "fluent in languages" but also "blah blah blah", referring to how incessantly some parrots will talk and chatter. In other languages and |fr=Pijako|frmeaning=From and . The name also sounds similar to Chatot's in-game cry. |es=Chatot|esmeaning=Same as English name |it=Chatot|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=페라페 Perape|komeaning=Transliteration of Japanese name |zh_cmn=聒噪鳥 Guō Zào Niǎo|zh_cmnmeaning=Literally "Clamorous/noisy bird". }} Related articles * Chatot (Explorers of Time, Darkness, and Sky) * Chatler External links |} Category:Pokémon that appeared in the anime before their game debut de:Plaudagei es:Chatot fr:Pijako it:Chatot ja:ペラップ zh:聒噪鸟